1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) projector with a lens protecting device capable of protecting and positioning lens. In addition, particularly to a lens-protecting device that not only properly positions the lens in a projecting location when the LCD projector is operating but also efficiently protects the lens when the lens is shaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For liquid crystal display (LCD) projector, it is necessary to adjust focal length of LCD projector by lens. There are two categories of configuration of LCD projector:
First category, light from liquid crystal panel directly propagates through lens onto screen.
Second category, both lens and mirror are used to adjust focal length and change propagating direction of light.
No matter how, both categories having some unavoidable advantages. For the first category, it is impossible to adjust projecting direction/angle of LCD projector without rotating LCD projector, and it is not convenient for user. For the second category, though projecting direction/angle of LCD projector can be changed without rotating LCD projector, but popular configurations of the category not only are complicated and non-impact, but also is not convenient for user to adjust locations of both lens and mirror. Moreover, owing to the fact that for popular configuration of LCD projector both mirror and lens are not properly protected when LCD projector does not operate, the risk that both lens and mirror are dirty and scared is increased.
Therefore, it is desired to develop a lens protecting device capable of protecting both lens and mirror when LCD projector does not operate. Beside, it also is important for the lens protecting device that properly place both lens and mirrors in proper locations such that LCD projector can properly operate.